Things Left Unsung
by themelody13
Summary: International superstar, Shane Gray, has to get rid of his bad boy attitude so he puts on a disguise and faces his biggest challenge yet... high school. What happens when aspiring singer Mitchie Torres discover his secret? What happens when she doesn't care?
1. Chapter One

**Okay guys. I know I'm awful. I published this story about a year ago, and I haven't updated it since then. I edited the story a bit, mostly grammar stuff. I hope you like it. Again, sorry guys.**

**CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

"Shane Gray: Hollywood's New Bad Boy," Connect 3's manager read off the cover of TigerBeat magazine. "Shane, you have to drop this act."

"I honestly don't see why," Shane said popping a grape in his mouth. He was currently playing video games with Jason in an enormous hotel suite "talking" to his manager on the phone.

"Really? Well how about the fact that you're a member of one of the biggest bands of all time? And that this bad publicity could ruin your career."

Shane could picture his manager's uncontrablly angry expression. He laughed bitterly as he blew up a zombie's head.

"Whatever, It's not like I care. My "career" is a joke. I'm in a band that plays crappy music only teenage girls like," he rolled his eyes. "Even Nate, Jason, and I think our songs sound like bubblegum crap."

"Hey," Jason complained, as he reached for the bowl of popcorn. "I like our songs."

Shane rolled his eyes.

"Yeah well Nate and Jason aren't the reason why Connect 3's tour has been cancelled," his manager fumed.

"They cancelled our tour?"

Shane said outraged. He may have hated his music, but that didn't mean he hated the life it came with. He loved being on the stage and meeting his friends.

"Oh, that's the least of your problems right now," his manager shot back. "The label's been thinking of putting you in rehab or some emotional counseling."

"No," Shane replied, standing up and pulling his hair absentmindedly, video game forgotten, "I am not going to be locked in a room with crazy people that share their feelings with a frickin talking stick."

"I knew you wouldn't. That's why I came up with another solution."

"What?" Shane asked exasperated.

"High school."


	2. Chapter Two

**CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

"I'm not doing this," Shane complained. He was now with the rest of his bandmates parked in front of West Michigan High.

He was... well, happy wasn't the right word. It was more like angry to the point of a murderous rage.

"You have to," Shane's manager said, peering out the windows just to make sure no one was watching, "Now remember it has to be a complete secret that you're here. The press would have a field day if they knew where you were."

"I realized that when they didn't let us take the limo," Shane scoffed annoyed. He couldn't remember the last time he'd rode a "normal people" car.

"Shane, I'm serious. None of your stupid stunts, or you'll be spending the next decade in counseling.

Shane just sat there furiously.

"And you're name isn't Shane it's umm..."

"How about Joe Jonas?" Kevin suggested, saying the name dramatically.

"Joe Jonas?" Nate scoffed, "That's like the most retarded name ever. I think I'll start calling you Jojo."

Shane hated this. His name wasn't the only thing that changed. His stylists had cut his hair differently and dyed it a light shade of brown.

Makeup artists had added slight tints to his face, just enough to make him unrecognizable. He was also wearing blue contacts. He felt like frickin' Hannah Montana.

"Oh and I talked to the label and if you stay out of the media for a month, they won't cancel the tour," his manager warned, "In this case any publicity is bad publicity."

"Whatever," Shane rolled his eyes and got out of the car. Looks like West Michigan High had a new student.

A sarcastic, arrogant, and sexy popstar student.

Mitchie Torres was sitting in principal's office for the first time. Was she nervous? Hell yeah. She was an AP student who had never gotten a detention before. But she was determined to make her point.

Beside her a new student was hunched over in his seat. From what she could make out, he was pretty attractive. Lean but muscular, with brown hair and piercing blue eyes. She wanted to offer him a smile, but the hostile expression on his face would have scared away Voldemort.

Then Principal Walker walked in with a cup of coffee, shutting the door and sitting at her desk. Blue eyes gestured for her to go first. So far that was only acknowledgment he made of her existence.

"Mr. Walker you wanted to see me?" She ventured timidly.

Yes, I did." His usual warm, smiling face was gone. He leafed through some papers.

"Ms. Torres what is the meaning of this?"

He held up two pink flyers with the words "Save the Music."

"I found about a hundred of these plastered all over the school. Now as a member of the Music Arts program, I understand that this is an important matter to you," he said, "But unfortunately our school just doesn't have the money to keep this program running."

She sighed,"I just wanted to keep the music in this school. I mean some of these kids feel like it's is the only way to express themselves. They- we just wanna be heard."

Blue eyes suddenly perked up as if he were actually interested. Wow. It was a Christmas miracle.

"That's a pretty speech, Mitchie," Mr. Walker said. "But we have to look it with logic and numbers, and we need a lot more money than what we currently have."

"How much?" She asked determined. Maybe she could pull this off, like with a bake sale or something.

"Well with the cost of instruments, teacher salaries, and buses for concerts," He tapped some numbers into a calculater. "$200,000 at the least. I don't think we can pull that off, Ms. Torres."

Yep a bake sale definitely wasn't going to do it. "What about the bikini car wash the cheerleaders do every year. They make a lot of money."

"Yes, but all that money goes into the athletics department. As does the sponsorships and other forms of money we recieve."

She sighed disappointed, singing and music was her life. Now what was she going to do?

"Somehow if you can make the money in a month I'll let you keep the program alive," Mr. Walker said, "But I doubt it."

Suddenly, he shifted gears, turning his attention to blue eyes. "Sorry about that. Welcome to West Michigan High. What did you say your name was?"

"Sh-Joe, Joe Jonas."

Mitchie coughed over a laugh. What kind of a name was Joe Jonas? He flashed her an annoyed look.

"Alright then," Mr. Walker smiled. "All your paperwork seems to be in order. And here's your schedule."

He handed "Joe" a piece of paper. "I'm sure Ms. Torres will be more than happy to show you to homeroom."

Yeah, whatever. This guy looked like a total jerk. But he also looked kind of familiar, like in a picture she'd seen before. He was probably some wannabe celebrity lookalike.

She shook the feeling off and smirked at him. Not knowing that she was initiating what would be a long and eventful relationship.


End file.
